User talk:Shiyugotenshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Shiyugotenshi! Thanks for your edit to the Arc of Chaos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 06:36, August 30, 2011 Hey Welcome to the Fanon, sir. If you need any help at all, just ask Ash9876(another admin) or I. Hope you enjoy it here.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, school has me busy and what not. RP? You could ask someone, that's usually how it goes. But I suggest just getting used to things for now-- making characters and maybe even starting up your own storyline. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and no problem, it always happens anyways. :P[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 21:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Art request? Hey, Shugo-san. Your userpage says you take art requests. If you do, would you mean drawing a character for me? I have a description if you need one. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 04:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! I want her to be a short woman about 5 ft even in height. Have really long flowing black hair that cuts off just below her behind. To have peach skin and wear a white shirt with really long sleeves that cover up her hands. I want the shirt to be open in the front like hers to reveal Tia's ample cleavage. I want her to wear a pair of black shorts that cut off well above her knees and I want her to have a large katana strapped to her back. The sheath of the Katana should be red. I want her to have a bad ass look on her face like this girl or Sui-Feng. Once again thank you SO much. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 05:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Shugo-san!! I definitely will!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 05:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) IT'S GREAT!! Thank you so much Shugo-san!!! --[[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 04:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Trust me I will!! Tia's turned out perfectly! Can I make another request now? If so, can you make me a really close up picture of a young short girl that looks about 8, long green hair, elf ears, a chain around her neck, in a very torn and tattered-ish white dress. She's sort of like a Tower of Heaven slave. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Thanks so much!! And take your time, i'm never in any rush, O and the girl should have a sad face (forgot that detail earlier). Once again, thanks so much Shugo-san. And have a good nite. : ). [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 04:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Template Hey I hope you don't mind, but I thought that your chapter template had a nice design so I copied the format and used it for the chapter template that I made for the site. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 21:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Good, lol. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 21:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Shugo. I must say, your works are quite good. Anyways, would you like to come on the chat?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! She looks great! Tell your professor I said ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ becuase your work is always excellent!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 22:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Heya~ Hi, I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, an admin here~ Do you mind if I create one of the Seven Primordia Mages, please? Also, I hope you enjoy your time here. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Let's talk~) 03:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Random Manga request Hey, I'm Kuriani. I was just wondering if you could draw a randome manga that I am writing. Only draw it if you are interested. If not, you can just read the first chapter I wrote and give me your feedback. I would have drawn it myself, but unfortunately, art isn't my thing. So, the manga's basically about 5 highschool students who find out that they are actually the sons of 5 different yakuza boses who were killed by another group. Its about how different these 5 students are and how their life changed afterwards. Later they find out about Spirit Weapons (Weapons with the spirit of mythological creatures/gods inside them). Through these weapons, the users could use the powers of the mythological creature/god. So...here's the first chapter: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kuriani/Yakuza_Chapter_1 Thanks alot man. I do like the pictures that you drew. Have you ever read Beelzebub manga/anime? Can you draw those kind of characters? Because my story is about school life and dilinquents. I really want to see my story as a manga. I could try to finish the second chapter in a few weeks and sent it to you. Thanks again for doing this. Kuriani 02:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah....and you might have to look into some of the capoeira moves too. I think I had one or two capoeira moves in the first chapter. Sorry...I'm just attracted to traditional martial arts. Kuriani 03:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how is the piece coming man? I forgot to mention that Tatsu has a bigass headphone on him all the time. If you started on him already, its fine. But, that was the look I was thinking about. And don't forget about the generic school uniforms because its a high school manga. Thanks again for doing this man. And the guardian angel drawing on your naruto fanfic profile is my favorite picture that you drew. There is something about a faceless man that always intrigued me. Kuriani 05:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The manga Its all good as long as it looks good man. Thanks again for this. you can add whatever you want (that makes it better) artistically. Kuriani 20:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Wassup man? Just wanted to know if you were done with the manga yet? Kuriani 05:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, how have you been. Do you remember the manga that I asked you to draw? I was just curious to see what you drew so far. If you got it done, can you upload it somewhere and sent me a link? Thanks. http://beelzebubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yakuza_Restart Here's the link to the chapters if you want to look at it again. Thanks. Kuriani 21:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude...I gotta tell you. This is really awesome. Its a little different than I imagined but its fun to see what you visualize by reading my story. And, I like your manga drawings and the flow of the stories really well. I seriously wish there was a website where we could post it to show other people or something. Let me know how you like drawing it and if you wanna do more. I could finish the second chapter soon if you want to. If you don't wanna, its fine too. And thank you very much for doing this. You have no idea how happy you made me by drawing this. Thanks again. P.S.: you should be a pro man. lol Kuriani (talk) 22:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Dude I'm really serious man. I showed it to my friends and family (eventhough I was kind of embarassed to show it to them) and they thought my story was pretty good and your drawings were really good. Do you want to post it on DeviantART or something where we could see what other people think about it. First, I thought we could post it in youtube to see what others thought, but I don't know how to do that with manga. So I thought DeviantART might be the second most popular and easier site. But, we gotta get the main cover image (the five main characters), the chapter 1 cover image (something vague like Tatsu and Michi or something), and the chapter end image (or just write End below the last page of the chapter) done. I got a rough image of the cover image in my mind. I could explain it to you if you want. And I got the second chapter of the manga done. I could give you a link if you want. Its just that I'm excited to see my story in manga form and your art and the hidden humors in there (like the fart and the getting kicked in the face part) was really good. Alright....let me know if you're interested. And, did you show anyone? If you did what did they think of it? Now that I read my chapter 1 again, it was not that good, but I promise you that the second chapter is way better. Let me know if you're interested and I will give you the link. Kuriani (talk) 21:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) And....can I show the link to your chapter 1 to people in the onepiece wikia chat or something? Just to see what they think of it. Kuriani (talk) 21:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to share this link with you. I added our story to a site called wattpad. And, it got over 300 reads. Most people like the first chapter better because of your drawings. Anyway...check it out. http://www.wattpad.com/story/2223889-yakuza-restart-manga-screenplay-style Kuriani (talk) 04:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Request Shiyugotenshi, do you mind if I base a Zanpakutou off of Emanation Magic on Bleach Fanon, please? I'll be sure to credit you. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 07:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RP anytime? Hey there Tenshi (if I may call you that) I have seen your recent articles and I must say, I am very impressed with their quality. You are making this place a better place, so, you wanna RP anytime? I'm making a new character soon, similar to a vigilante-like character who I wanna use in battle. If I may, could I have a battle with Atrax?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) T1 MP style? If you mean one turn per user, no auto-hitting etc, then yeah. And basically, it's kinda like a mini story, usually a battle where two or more opponents face off. It's one turn each user and you can write almost as much as you want. Just try to make it more than a sentence :P. Also, you cannot control another character's actions, although your own actions may influence their own depending on how you word it. And during the course of a battle, you cannot automatically hit an opponent, cause that is cheating. But you can pressure them so with your attacks so that they HAVE to be attacked. And if you don't mind, we'll have to postpone this, due to me having to finish Ankoku Joukei , my character I am using. OR if you want to, I could use Ash Sangria , choose whoever you want :P.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see, well tomorrow's my last day of school, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Well I'm only in Grade 9 anyway, lols. So yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh? That sounds interesting. Next time though, don't go to my talk page archive :P. But, let's see what you can do. And perhaps we can have a four, perhaps five or six way RP with our main characters? O.O and you can draw the pic for that? And instead of RP'ing with Ankoku, you wanna RP with Igai?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 02:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) WELL, since we're using main characters, I'll have to switch to Shin Ryōen, my main character. And I'll ask people :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 02:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, nobody's gonna join :( so it's just you and me :P. Anyways, I shall ask about the pic thing. So, what you gonna do for it?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 02:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah alright. Although Aha, (User:EverlastingDarknesslover5000) wants his character, Ahatake Kurosaki to be paired with Ara in the pic :D. But put up the blog and see what people say.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 03:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem :P.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ;-; Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 01:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Flash Raven Hey, I was wondering if I could use Flash Raven for a character I'm working on at the moment. Let me know what you think and reply on my wall when you get the chance? No rush though. :) Golden Rule: He who has the Gold makes the Rules (talk) 08:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) hello, im thinking of creating a guild on this site and I was wondering if I could use your Chaos Arts as the magic for my Guild Master? reply Primarch11 08:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) hello, i got permission to use Izanagi Magic Seals and i already made some spells for my character and was waondering if it was okay for me to post them on the page of said magic? Primarch11 02:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shiyugotenshi, I wanted to refrence some of your works in my character creation particularly your work on; Atrax Noctua and the Arcanum Phoenix Guild as a whole so I hope you don't mind. My character piece will be done soon so please take a look and tell me if you think it's ok that I referenced some of your works. Genki13 (talk) 11:33, March 2, 2014 (UTC) KumaAkuma(Bear) (talk) 06:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hello. I'm a fanfiction author and found this magic and I find it exceedingly interesting. I would like to know if I could use it for my fanfiction, which is called Kuma Akuma, which is not on this wiki but on fanfiction.net. Thanks in advanceThe Bear Devil. (talk) 03:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, there. First of all, love the Chaos Arts. Really interesting and a great concept. Second, I'm leaving this message to ask if I may use this for a few future Fairy Tail ideas of my own. I'm not used to doing this, so I'm asking just incase - even though I saw the "Free Use" under the "Permission Needed" section, so y'know :) Reply when you can, thank you and have a great day. - The UnknownGuardian Curious ^_^" Just curious, but are you still taking requests for art? ^_^" Xz791 (talk) 01:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Could I-- Could I use your Flash Raven, for my OC? :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC)